EL AMOR FLORECE EN LOS CORAZONES SIN ESPERANZA
by alexia salvatore
Summary: es una fantástica historia de Harry Potter, lo único que les puedo decir es que entren y la lean ...
1. prologo

"EL AMOR FLORECE Y MADURA EN LOS CORAZONES SIN ESPERANZA "

(PROLOGO)

DRACO MALFOY, BLAISE ZABINNI Y THEODORE NOTT SON GRANDES AMIGOS Y TAMBIEN UNOS CHICOS MUY ESPECIALES Y NO POR QUE FUESEN AMABLES O BONDADOSOS CON LOS DEMAS SI NO POR SU CARACTER QUE CADA UNO TENIA, ERAN GROSEROS, CRUELES, BURLONES Y MUY PERVERSOS CON LOS DEMAS MAS CUANDO ESTOS NO ERAN DE SU MISMA CONDICION SOCIAL O INCLUSO QUE NO FUERAN "SANGRE PURAS" COMO ELLOS LO ERAN, SE LLEVABAN BIEN SOLAMENTE ENTRE ELLOS TRES PERO CON LOS DEMAS INCLUSO LOS DE SU CASA NO SE LLEVABAN BIEN, LAS CHICAS ESTABAN ENAMORADAS DE ELLOS YA QUE ERAN MUY TALENTOSOS Y ATRACTIVOS ,PERO NUNCA ERAN CORRESPONDIDAS YA QUE PARA ELLOS ERAN SOLAMENTE UNA SIMPLE DISTRACION Y UNA BURLA O COMO ELLOS SOLIAN DECIR, "SOLAMENTE ERAN UNAS POBRES PERDEDORAS QUE NECESITABAN QUE ALGUIEN LAS TOMARA EN CUENTA PARA SENTIRSE QUERIDAS O IMPORTANTES" CUANDO EN REALIDAD NO LO ERAN, ESO ES LO QUE ELLOS SIEMPRE DECIAN, SUS PEORES ENEMIGAS ERAN UNAS CHICAS QUE PERTENECIAN A GRIFFYNDOR MIENTRAS QUE ELLOS EN SLYTHERIN, SE ODIABAN A MUERTE, LAS CHICAS ERAN AMABLES, BONDADOSAS Y DE MUY BUEN CORAZON AL CONTRARIO DE ELLOS QUE ERAN DE LO PEOR Y QUE TENIAN UN CARACTER HORRIBLE Y DESPRESIABLE, ELLAS TENIAN UN CARACTER DULCE PERO TAMBIEN DURO, ELLAS ERAN CONOCIDAS COMO, HERMIONE GRANGER, LUNA LOVEGON Y GINNI WESLYE, SON TAMBIEN GRANDES AMIGAS PERO ODIAN A MUERTE A TRES CHICOS QUE TAMBIEN SIENTEN LO MISMO POR ELLAS, ELLAS POR QUE ERAN MALOS Y DESPRESIABLES Y ELLOS POR QUE ERAN ODIOSAS Y IMPURAS, PERO LO QUE NO SABEN ESOS MUCHACHOS ES QUE SE HIRAN ENAMORANDO POCO A POCO DE ESAS CHICAS QUE TANTO ODIAN, SOLAMENTE QUE HAY UN GRAN PROBLEMA QUE NO SERAN CORRESPONDIDOS TAN FACILMENTE Y SOBRETODO NO SERAN LO UNICOS QUE SE ENAMOREN DE ESAS CHICAS, TAMBIEN HABRA OTROS QUE LUCHEN POR EL CORAZON Y EL AMOR DE ELLAS TRES, PERO NO SE LOS PERMITIRAN YA QUE ELLOS HARAN HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE PARA QUE ELLAS SE QUEDEN CON ELLOS SE TENDRAN QUE ENFRENTAR CON UNOS NUEVOS ESTUDIANTES QUE LLEGARAN A HOGWARTS LOS CUALES PELIARAN A MUERTE CONTRA DRACO, BLAISE Y THEO POR EL AMOR DE HERMIONE, LUNA Y GINNI LAS CUALES ACEPTARAN POCO A POCO A LOS NUEVOS ESTUDIANTES PARA HACERLOS SUS AMIGOS SIN SABER QUE ELLOS ESTAN EMANORADOS DE ELLAS AL IGUAL QUE SUS TRES Y MORTALES ENEMIGOS. SI QUIEREN SABER MAS DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA PUES NO SE LA PIERDAN ACOMPAÑENME A SEGUIRLA. CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 1

"ES INCREIBLE AVECES COMO EL AMOR PUEDE PENETRAR EN LO MAS INTIMO DE UN CORAZON CUBIERTO DE SOMBRAS"...

CAPITULO 1:

Era un dia muy hermoso ya que era una mañana maravillosa, el sol no estaba, solia estar bajo la espesa y grisiosa y negrusca niebla del invierno, a tres chicos les parecia realmente hermosa esa tipo de mañanas a las demas personas no les gustaba ya que era un dia muy triste y sobretodo frio, pero para ellos no, les encantaba ese tipo de dias tristes y frios ya que decian que eran ellos tres eran tan paresidos a eso dias ya que el frio y la tristeza que tenia la epoca de verano a invierno era como sus propias almas y corazones que se encontraban igual de solitarias, destrosadas ,heladas y tan oscuras tan indenticas como esas epocas que les paresian tan maravillosas y terriblemente hermosas...

Los tres chicos caminaban por una gran mansion la cual tenia un aspecto hermoso pero atemorisante.

-Dime Draco que vamos hacer cuando vallamos mañana a Hogwarts, dijo un chico con voz seria pero divertida mientras miraba a un chico de cabello corto y rubio.

El chico lo miro divertido mientras alsaba una ceja.

- Divertinos Theo dijo con voz divertida pero perversa, el chico lo miro de la misma manera.

- jajajajajajaja, eso me gusta chicos eso quiere decir que vamos hacer muchas maldades verdad... - dijo la voz de otro chico que tenia un toque malicioso y perverso.

Ambos chicos lo miraron de la misma manera, mientras hacian una sonrisa ladiada para despues contestarle de manera burlona pero amistosa, -

-Cuenta con ello Bleise - dijo Draco quien lo miraba divertido al igual que el otro chico que estaba a su derecha.

Draco tenia un aspecto muy hermoso pero tambien malicioso, el era de cabello corto y lacio hasta media frente, era rubio de ojos azules claros con un toque gris, de tez palida y delgado, vestia un traje negro con un suerte de cuello largo color negro que le tapaba la mitad del cuello, zapatos y pantalones oscuros le daba un toque elegante y amenazante.

- Asi es Blaise ten un poco de pasiencia - decia Theo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Theo al igual que draco tenia un aspecto hermoso pero tambien muy perverso, el era de cabello corto pero despeinado su cabello terminaba en puntas, era de cabello negro de ojos amielados de tez palida y delgado, vestia un abrigo negro con una bufanda oscura que le cubria toda la parte del cuello y unos guantes que le cubrian las manos, zapatos y pantalones oscuros que le daba un toque elegante y amenazante.

-Esperare un poco mas amigos eso se los aseguro - dijo Blaise mientras sonreia de forma perversa.

Blaise al igual que Draco y Theo tenia el mismo aspecto hermoso pero malicioso, el era de cabello muy corto casi rapado y de color negro de ojos oscuros como la noche de tez morena y delgado, vestia un suerte crusado de color negro con unos guantes oscuros que le cubrian las manos, zapatos y pantalones oscuros que le daba un toque elegante y amenazador como sus dos amigos.

- Saben por que sera muy divertido dijo theo con una sonrisa inocente mientras se metia ambas manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

Los otros chicos le dieron un sonrisa divertida.

- Por que mañana sera el dia mas perfecto de toda nuestras vidas - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los miro de forma maliciosa mientras hacia un media sonrisa.

- Alguien sabe por que - les dijo theo mientras les sonreia perversamente.

Lo cual a los dos chicos le respondieron de la misma forma.

- Por que mañana sera el dia mas miserable para todos... inclullendo a los magos sangre limpia y no limpia - dijo draco con maldad y burla.

Los otros dos hicieron una pequeña risa.

-Asi es siiiiiiiiiii, jajajajajaja _ decia Blaise con emocion.

Theo y Draco lo miraron divertidos.

- Hablando de hacerles la vida imposible a sangre sucias... eso se refiere a esas asquerosas impuras, de Luna Lovegood, Hermione Grenger y Ginni Wesley, dijo Theo con asco y odio.

Draco y Blaise tenian la misma espresion de su amigo.

-Asi es Theo dijo Blaise con asco y odio, sera un placer aplastar a esas imundas que no merecen estar en este mundo, en nuestro mundo... - dijo draco con maldad y burla.

Lo cual los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

Esperen mañana, ya que sera un infierno para las tres eso se los aseguro, en especial para esa asquerosa de la lunatica de lovegood... - dijo Theo con odio.

Para despues los tres dirijirse hacia la mansion ya que tendrian que preparar sus cosas para el dia de mañana,...

Mientras que en otra parte tres chicas platicaban muy animadas y alegres en una fogata mientras hacian hechizos con sus varitas sin saber lo que les eperaria el dia de mañana aun no habian arreglado sus cosas asi que les quedaria mas tiempo para hablar al igual que unos chicos que estaban platicando muy divertidos en una gran fogata.

(si quieren saber mas de esta maravillosa historia... siganme juntos viviremos un gran sueño)... " CONTINUARA"...


End file.
